Hi Lo
Hi Lo is a grocery item game with products that are high and products that are low. It's up to the contestant to find the high ones to win. Gameplay *The contestant is shown six grocery items and is asked to select what they think are the three highest-priced items and their prices are revealed and placed in the Hi row. Then, the lowest-priced of the items in the Hi row is kept and the remaining three items' prices are checked and placed in the Lo row. If all three remaining items are priced lower than the least expensive of the selected items, the contestant wins a prize. History *The first and possibly second playings of Hi Lo had different rules. The contestant selected an item, its price was revealed and they then guessed whether it was one of the three more expensive items or one of the three less expensive items; this continued until either all six items were correctly placed or a mistake was discovered. *There have been three Hi Lo sets. The first one was orange colored (matching the colors of the show's first set) and lasted five years. The second one was white and clear and was introduced on June 12, 1978 (#2861D). The third and current set, introduced on October 26, 1990 (#7765D), is blue and still in use. *Until May 15, 2008 (#4334K), the game would be wheeled out on stage by two Barker's Beauties in front of Contestants' Row and the main prize was shown after the grocery items and the game play were described (a similar case that was originally with the Grocery Game), though on the September 22, 1997 (#0451K) playing, the prize description was read before the grocery items due to Bob interacting with the contestant. Since then, the game has been moved behind The Giant Price Tag and revealed after the main prize has been described like any other pricing game. *On October 25, 2013 (#6465K, aired out of order on October 11), a contestant named Amber Corral won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the third slot. *On March 25th, 2016 (College Rivals), there's a trip to the Final Four in Houston, Texas worth $5119. A contestant named Melanie Brown lost it, causing Adam Englehard (Alabama) to win $1000. * On January 17, 2018 (#8173K, aired out of order on February 7), Drew and contestant Russell were standing in front of Contestant's Row while the prize displayed behind Door #2 was being described, and afterwards, one of the models wheeled out the game to be played at Center Stage. * On February 19, 2018 (#8221K, aired out of order on February 22), during Big Money Week, Hi Lo was played for $10,000, but unfortunately, it was lost. Trivia *This is the first pricing game to display its name on the game's prop. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 66. Appearances outside of The Price Is Right A MadTV parody of The Price Is Right in 2002 featured a contestant playing a very abbreviated version of Hi Lo with four products. The set used was reminiscent of the latest version of the game. International versions On the British version hosted by Bruce Forsyth, this was played with similar gameplay, but two bonus prizes were offered and the contestant chose the prize they would like most if won. Pictures Hi Lo 1.jpg|The 1970s Hi-Lo set. This is from July 13, 1973 (#0455D) and is featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Hi Lo 2.jpg|The 1980s Hi-Lo set. Hi Lo 3.jpg|The 1990s Hi-Lo set. Hilo.png Hi.png 4jeiOi5.gif|Custom designed Hi-Lo set. From October 26, 1973 (#0605D) Hilo (10-26-1973) 1.jpg Hilo (10-26-1973) 2.jpg Hilo (10-26-1973) 3.jpg Hilo (10-26-1973) 4.jpg|First, she picks the Colgate toothpaste. Hilo (10-26-1973) 5.jpg|Next, she picks the chicken chow mein. Hilo (10-26-1973) 6.jpg|And finally, she picks the tuna. Hilo (10-26-1973) 7.jpg|Everything has to be less than 59 cents. Hilo (10-26-1973) 8.jpg|Unfortunately, the tootsie rolls were 69 cents. Hilo (10-26-1973) 9.jpg|The price of the yams is 39 cents and the salad dressing is 34 cents. From December 5, 1986 (#6295D) Hilo (12-5-1986) 1.jpg Hilo (12-5-1986) 2.jpg Hilo (12-5-1986) 3.jpg Hilo (12-5-1986) 4.jpg|First, she picks the press-on nails which is $5.99. Hilo (12-5-1986) 5.jpg|Next, she picks the coricidin which is $2.36. hilo (12-5-1986) 6.jpg|And finally, she picks the lotion which is $3.90. hilo (12-5-1986) 7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $2.36. hilo (12-5-1986) 8.jpg|The Hershey Kisses is $1.88. hilo (12-5-1986) 9.jpg|The ramen noodles is 55 cents. hilo (12-5-1986) 10.jpg|The beer nuts is 89 cents. She is a winner! hilo (12-5-1986) 11.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 11, 2007, #4031K) hilo (6-11-2007) 1.jpg hilo (6-11-2007) 2.jpg hilo (6-11-2007) 3.jpg hilo (6-11-2007) 4.jpg hilo (6-11-2007) 5.jpg hilo (6-11-2007) 6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $2.79. hilo (6-11-2007) 7.jpg hilo (6-11-2007) 8.jpg hilo (6-11-2007) 9.jpg hilo (6-11-2007) 10.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (October 18, 2007, #4044K, aired out of order on January 2, 2008) hilo_(1-2-2008)_1.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 2.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 3.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 4.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 5.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $6.99. hilo (1-2-2008) 7.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 8.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 9.jpg hilo (1-2-2008) 10.jpg Hi Lo for a 1967 Camaro (February 17, 2012, #5845K) hilo1967camaro1.jpg hilo1967camaro2.jpg hilo1967camaro3.jpg hilo1967camaro4.jpg hilo1967camaro5.jpg hilo1967camaro6.jpg|Everything has be be less than $7.99 hilo1967camaro7.jpg hilo1967camaro8.jpg hilo1967camaro9.jpg hilo1967camaro10.jpg hilo1967camaro11.jpg Blind Contestant Plays Hi Lo (October 12, 2012, #6045K, aired out of order on October 26) Hiloblindcontestant1.jpg Hiloblindcontestant2.jpg Hiloblindcontestant3.jpg|The price of the gold bond is $6.99. Hiloblindcontestant4.jpg Hiloblindcontestant5.jpg Hiloblindcontestant6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $3.99. Hiloblindcontestant7.jpg Hiloblindcontestant8.jpg Hiloblindcontestant9.jpg Hiloblindcontestant10.jpg Hi Lo for $10,000 (February 19, 2018, #8221K, aired out of order on February 22) hilo10k1.jpg hilo10k2.jpg hilo10k3.jpg hilo10k4.jpg hilo10k5.jpg hilo10k6.jpg|Everything has to be less than $4.29. hilo10k7.jpg hilo10k8.jpg hilo10k9.jpg hilo10k10.jpg 11-Year Old Contestant Plays Hi Lo (March 21, 2018, #8263K) hilotween1.jpg hilotween2.jpg hilotween3.jpg hilotween4.jpg hilotween5.jpg hilotween6.jpg hilotween7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $5.19. hilotween8.jpg hilotween9.jpg hilotween10.jpg hilotween11.jpg hilotween12.jpg hilotween13.jpg Johnnie's Automatic Dismissal (October 16, 2018, #8452K) hilojohnnie1.jpg hilojohnnie2.jpg hilojohnnie3.jpg hilojohnnie4.jpg hilojohnnie5.jpg|Uh oh. hilojohnnie6.jpg hilojohnnie7.jpg|Everything has to be less than $1.29. hilojohnnie8.jpg|The spray cheese is $5.69. hilojohnnie9.jpg|The pasta salad is $2.99. hilojohnnie10.jpg|The gift wrap tape is $4.49. hilojohnnie11.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Spending Habits Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"H" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games